It is known in the art that vehicles include stowage assemblies, such as, for example, glove boxes, ash trays, coin trays, and the like. Such stowage assemblies may be located, for example, about an armrest, a center console, an instrument panel area, or the like. Known stowage assemblies include a door that may be moved to and from closed and open positions. Although adequate for most situations, such known doors may be pivotably deployed with a spatially-fixed axis of rotation, which may undesirably result in a limited stowage capacity potential of the stowage compartment. As such, a need exists for improving stowage assemblies to maximize stowage capacity potential.